Merfolk
Merfolk are one of the classical mythological creatures. Probably the second most famous next to the Dragons. But most of them are Mermaids (The Female Merfolk) the Mermen (The Male Merfolk) are way less common in comparison. Diet. Merfolk share a diet close to Humans. But merfolk can eat things humans can't eat. Such as: Coral, Raw Fish, Raw Crustaceans, Sea Anemones, Plankton, Raw Cephalopods, Raw Undersea Mollusks and Raw Undersea Plants of all sorts. If a Merperson ever ate a human, that would technically be Cannibalism. But merfolk and humans are two seperate group of people altogether. If a human ate a merperson that would also technically be Cannibalism. Predators. The enemy of the Merfolk is the Megalodon Shark. Anatomy Merfolk look pretty much like humans most of the time only usually more attractive with beyond flawless perfect Fetish Fuel level skin. Unlike humans, the merfolk completely lack peach fuzz and only have hair on their heads, eyebrows and eyelashes like humans, making them completely lacking body and facial hair (Except for the rare kind which can actually grow facial hair), and completely lack any wrinkles and or deformities (Except for the rare "Scary" and "Imperfect" kind). All except the "Scary" and "Imperfect" kind have either an Athletic, Slim or Muscular Build, and an Hourglass for Mermaids and V-shaped for Mermen. Most if not all merfolk have "Innie" Navels. All except the "Scary" and "Imperfect" kind have an abnormally attractive face and body. All merfolks either have a "Simple" tail with a whale in fish form style with only a fin that resembles the fluke found in whales, and then there is the "Advanced" tail which resembles a real life fishes entire body sans the head for example a Mermaid with the Fish Tail resembling the body of a Royal Gramma and a Merman with the Fish Tail resembling the body of a Clownfish. The merfolks internal anatomy also varies from normal to convoluted depending on kind the "Simple" tailed kinds is mostly like a human with only sometimes having gills while the "Advanced" tailed kind has the mixed anatomy of a human and a fish. The "Advanced" tailed Merfolk have Neon Green Blood, Bright Blue Bones (Excluding their pure white teeth) and Bright Neon Technicolored Organs but appear as normal humanoid upper body like all other mermaids while the "Simple" tailed kind has the same blood, bone and organ color as humans. When it comes to mermen, they can either look like the description mentioned previously or they look more like that of a sea creature. All "Advanced" tailed merfolk are natural while "Simple" tailed Merfolk are either natural or humans transformed. The "Scary" or "Imperfect" merfolk received these titles due to the fact that they are the exact opposite of other mermaids in terms of appearance. "Imperfect" merfolk are hideous creatures who vaguely resemble humans. Unlike other merfolk, they show wrinkles and deformities, have abnormally ugly faces and their figures are usually skeleton thin or fat and plump. Like "Advanced" merfolk, their tails move side to side like fish but their scales are dull and mucky in color. Some, however have the lower bodies of eels or squids. "Scary" merfolk usually lack any hair except for a few. Most of these merfolk have long, spiny fins for hair. Most "Scary" or "Imperfect" merfolk look more like sea monsters than the traditional mermaids of fables and folklore. Powers and Abilities Mermaids have many abilities. Every mermaid has at least one of the many abilities below. * Aquakinesis '': Nearly all merfolk have the ability to manipulate Water and they have it in different variants. This variant they can move, form,use as a rocket and can control in general Water and any other liquid. ** ''Aquatic Respiration: All True Merfolk have this ability. ** Haemokinesis: All Dark Merfolk have this ability. ** Hydro-Thermokinesis: Some Merfolk can increase the temperature of water to hot levels making users of this abilitie's element as being Water with some slight traces of Fire. *** Agnikinesis: Is an upgrade to Hydro-Thermokinesis where the can boil the water inside anything causing it to burst aflame. Considered to be pyrokinesis by many but technically is not actually Fire manipulation since they can't control the fire all they do is just cause the objects to bust aflame. *** Dehydration: A Dark Merfolk variant of Hydro-Thermokinesis where they can evaporate the water off of anything therefore can dehydrate anything. ** Gelidkinesis: A rare ability where a Merfolk can change water into jelly. ** Mecokinesis: The rare ability to make Water or Jelly explode, and be used to glue objects together or create enough sticky jelly or jelly ease in objects causing them to pour bucket loads of goose or sticky slime. They can use it to control mud or slime. ** Substanciakinesis': The rare ability rhat could easily be associated with the Earth element as well as Water but is technically a Water element only. This ability makes them able to solidify water to turn it into something like glass or crystal. ** '''Speed Swimming: Many True Merfolk can swim the fastest and most agile of anything that can swim. * Aerokinesis: An upgrade to Aquakinesis where they can manipulate Wind, the Clouds in the Sky and the Sky. Can also control Tornadoes, Storms and Hurricanes and can control in general Wind and any other gas. ** Arctic Wind: This is the Wind and Ice cross where they can freeze the water in the wind making cold air which can harm the tropical enviroment and make Tornadoes, Storms and Hurricanes because of the mix. It is only found in Ice Manipulating merfolk and Supermerfolk. ** Levitation: Can use Wind to make them float. ** Enhanced Breath: Can inhale and exhale powerful Winds. * Cryokinesis or Hydro-Cryokinesis: Some merfolk can make Ice out of thin air like Aquakinesis only they can also freeze the water in their enemies therefore Cyogenically freezing them. Can freeze anything, Produce Ice, mold,breathe and control ice in general. ** Snow Manipulation: The ability to produce snow from clouds and out of thin air. They can mold snow into any form, can use snow as a weapon and control it in general. * Photokinesis: A rare upgrade to Gelidkinesis where they can manipulate light slightly by controlling light, producing a beam of light out of thin air or contolling Rainbows that are produced from Light mixing with Water. ** Bioluminescence: A rare Merfolk ability that only very few Natural Born Merfolk can use that mimics the ability of the creatures that make Anglerfish glow by release the glow from their brain and spread to the nerves and bones, then the muscles and organs then finally the glow reaches the skin making them glow like radiation in any dark area including the inside of a black hole. * Electrokinesis: A Natural Born Merfolk or an upgrade to Unnatural Born Merfolks Hydro-Thermokinesis where they can generate, mold, breath and control in general Lightning this ability is based on the ablilties of Electric Eels. They can paralyse enemies using this ability. * Atmokinesis: ''Mermaids have the power to manipulate weather and storms. * ''Immortality: All Except "Imperfect" Merfolk have an unlimited lifespan and therefore can never die of "old age". ** Agelessness: All except "Imperfect" and "Scary" Merfolk stop aging appearance wise once they reach their 20s. ** Magic Immunity: Immune to all forms of magic. ** Seperation Immunity: Immune to all forms of bodily seperation including molecular since they lack molecules and are instead their entire body is the thing that holds everything including molecules together. Unfortunately merfolk with this ability cannot Teleport and they hit against portals like its a painting on a brick wall. ** Lifeforce Removal Immunity: Immune to Soul, Spirit, Lifeforce, Powers, Brain and Mind being extracted due to them lacking in all of these except Brain and Mind which are actually fused to the skull which is fused to the muscles which are fused to the skin. The mind cannot be removed due to their mind being completely attached to the brain. ** Perspicuity: Immune to having their minds read. ** Atmospheric Adaptation: Any Merfolk that can control anything that effects the Atmosphere they are immune to. ** Self-Sutenance: Can live without food, moving, a heartbeat, sleeping, heat, breathing, etc. ** Tracking Evasion: All natural Merfolk have this ability. Cannot be detected by anything. * Shapeshifting: Some merfolk use this ability to change into their near-human form which they look like how they normally do only their fish tail changes into human legs. In human form, merpeople either look exactly like humans in the case of the "Imperfect" kind or they have the legs of humans and the flawlessness of the "Perfect kinds". It is mostly activated when dry and their legs return to normal when wet. But either they need a certain requirements or they already can shapeshift into near-human voluntarily. ** Sea Life Mimicry: They can mimic the form and abilities of any sea life except ones which contradict their existing abilities such as the Paper Nautiluses ability to detach its genitals or the Starfishes ability to regrow limbs (Unless that is one of their default abilities). *** Wallcrawl: The rare "Natural only" ability to stick to any form of wall this ability is their real Starfish based ability. ** "Mood" Color Change: The ability to change color of their finger (and toe when on their near-human form) nails and some Fish Scales change color reflecting on their moods. ** Retractability: The extremely rare ability found only in few "Advanced" Merfolk where they can withdraw their head and arms (legs also when they go on the form which has them) into their torso like a turtle withdraws into their shell so their immune to magic this ability is clearly based on Sea Turtles. * Sonokinesis: The ability manipulate sound is found only in Natural Mermaids. This ability comes in different forms. ** Enhanced Singing Capability: The ability to sing beautiful music. this ability can be found only in mermaids that are either natural or an upgrade for human transformed mermaids. Some merfolk can even hit all notes most being inhuman sounding and at extremes they can't be heard at all in human ears at least. ** Echolocation: The ability used to summon sea life and used to navigate through the ocean which is useful for the merfolk if they use it. This ability is only found in Natural merfolk. This ability is based on the Dolphins ability of Echolocation. ** Sonic Scream: The ability is used as a harmful sound attack that they're immune to that can only be used on land and causes no harm to them at all vocally either. ** Hypnotic Song: ''All natural,"Perfect" mermaids can sing a song that puts men under a spell. Any male who hears the song will try to be with the mermaid, despite any dangers in their way. Only female merfolk have this power. * ''Enhanced Senses: These are the ultimate form based on different Sea Life mentioned below. These senses are only available to "Advanced" tailed merfolks. ** Enhanced Smell: Have a sense of smell as good as a Shark. ** Enhanced Touch: Have a sense of touch with the perfect mix of Catfish, Manatee and Seal only unlike those animals they don't use their hairs instead they use their skin to feel. ** Enhanced Taste: Have a sense of taste as good as a Catfish. ** Enhanced Hearing: Have a sense of hearing as good as a Dolphin. ** Enhanced Vision: Have a sense of vision as good as a perfect mix with Mantis Shrimps, Can see glows as good as a Shark and the other sights as good as a Dragon King. ** Enhanced Instinct: Can detect danger or change even before it happens. Based on many Sea Creatures. * Enhanced Strength: Can lift up and break anything. Only mermen have this power. * Enhanced Flexibility: A trait exclusive to "Advanced" tailed merfolk based on many underwater Invertebrates that lack an exoskeleton. * Wish Granting: Grant flawless unlimited wishes without any catches or rules. | Intelligence = 8 | Strength = 5 | Speed = 6 | Durability = 9 | Magic Durability = 10 | Magic = 9 | Fighting Skills = 4 | M.Fighting Skills = 6 | Lifespan = 10 | Total = 64 Total for "Advanced" Merfolk. }} Merfolk Fakes and a Familiar Condition * Hoax Merfolk The most infamous being the one which looks like a "Scary""Advance" tailed Merman which is actually a juvenile Monkey's top half sewn onto the back half of a Fish and them mummified. * Sirenomelia A condition found only in humans where peoples two legs are fused together making them look kinda like a "Simple" tail Merfolk. * Sirenia (a.k.a. Sea Cows) A possible relative to Elephants which has only 2 alive today the Manatees (which bears no resemblance to the merfolks) and then there is the Dugong (Which has a fluke that makes it resemble in a foggy distance an "Simple" tail merfolk). Merfolk Appearances There are many merfolk, so many that only the most famous are mentioned. For complete list see List of Merfolk Appearances. Films *Splash * Splash Too *The Little Mermaid * The Little Mermaid 2 Return To The Sea * The Little Mermaid 3 Ariel's Beginning *Peter Pan * Peter Pan 2 * Mermaids(2003) *Aquamarine *Pirates of the Carribean: On Stranger Tides Animes *One Piece *Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch * Rosairio Vampire TV Series *So Weird *Charmed *Round the Twist "Nails" *H2O: Just Add Water * Mako Mermaids * The Legend of the Blue Sea Video Games *Final Fantasy *Chrono Cross (Mermaid Demi-Human) *Okamiden * Sims 3 Island Paradise Cartoons *Fairly OddParents *SpongeBob SquarePants *American Dragon: Jake Long * The Little Mermaid TV Series * Saban Adventures of The Little Mermaid * Zig and Sharko Links * Related Creatures *Sea People *Nix *Siren *Merrow Category:Sentient Category:Humanoids Category:Mash-Up Creatures Category:Sea Creatures Category:Water Elemental Creatures Category:Mako Mermaids Category:Get over it Category:Alyssa milano/rtuijfdh aka bazillion others